Prologue's
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: This is just a series of chapters that may or may not be turned into actual stories. If you want to continue these stories, please let me know. Also if you have any suggestions for possible prologue's please let me know.


**A Brother's love**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: This is just a series of prologue's, so if any of you wish to turn those into an actual story then please let me know.**

He wondered aimlessly. His bare feet trudging against the ashen ground that once belonged to his home village. All around him were bodies of men and women. Each strewn across the village and each dead in different ways. Some beheaded, others had their throats slit. Yet, he remained. Alone and lost. Buildings were burned down to nothing but ruins.

Slowly he came to a stop outside of a single house. It's wooden scorched and breaking from the fire that once raged strong. Collapsing to his knees the young boy custards helplessly at the building.

Blue eyes, once alight with childlike naivety and innocence, now dead and emotionless peaked out between blonde locks filled with ash. The surrounding skin was red raw from where tears once ran freely, but were now dry. His baggy white top and black shorts covered in mud and ripped in places and his body pale with shock.

His eyes wandered aimlessly over the building before coming to a stop at a small picture and necklace beside him.

On the picture were four people. Four very happy and smiling people. One was the boy himself, smiling happily at the picture with his fingers held up in a peace sign. Beside him was a slightly shorter young girl with blood red hair, a complete contrast to his own red hair. She looked shy and was pushed up against him, but even so she was smiling brightly as she held onto his free hand. Behind them were two adults. One had his shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had the young girls red hair. Both stood out due to the handsome and beautiful features. All four of them radiated happiness.

The perfect picture of a happy family.

But his parents were no longer around. Both having died mere days after this photo was taken. That only left him, Naruto Uzumaki and his beloved little sister, Erza Uzumaki. He had cared for her when she was ill, looked after her when she was hurt, protected her when she was bullied, and made her happy when she was sad. She was everything, his entire world. Now, she was gone. Ripped from his hands leaving only a picture.

Shakily he grasped hold of the necklace and raised it to his eyes. It was the necklace he had gotten for her. It had cost everything he had earned, but it had been worth it to see his little sister smile up at him brightly.

It was nothing special, a simply ribbon with the name Erza written on a small circle of silver. But to her, it had been everything. She had never token it off, even when she was sleeping.

But, now. Now she was taken from him. His world, his light in the darkness was taken from him. Hadn't he suffered enough? First his parents and now his little sister. Hadn't he lost enough! Were the Gods so cruel as to take everything he holds dear from him?

Unknowingly to him, deep within him. A flame began to grow, and from it; two black eyes opened and a smile of sharp teeth grinned madly.

Power burst from his in he form of flames, black flames. They costed his body and began to melt away e nearby buildings. Slowly, he rose to his feet. His Boyd hunched forward as he began to breath heavily. His blue eyes turned a deep red with his pupil become reptilian in shape, but that wasn't the most shocking. No it was the mad glint that began to form. A madness, a desire for revenge.

His hair, once blonde began changing colour. Completely black except for a few streaks of gold and red. Whiskers sprouted from his cheeks and his canines lengthened into fangs as a bloodthirsty smile took shape. His hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly as his nails began to lengthen into claws.

Arching his back, Naruto released a roar that shook the ground and from his body. A pillar of black fire rose into the air, proudly displaying itself to anyone watching.

All other the world, mages belonging to the light and darkness alike looked towards the pillar of raging black fire with something akin to fear and awe. Each of them wondering who was at the epicentre of such power, but all knowing that they were a being of great power.

The Gods above, stopped their activities as they felt a power they had not felt in a long time resurface. They didn't need to search long as the beam of black flames pierced through the mortal realm and into their own. They knew what these flames signified. It had been spoken of in the prophecy. The end of the Gods was nearing its completion.

This was no show of power, it was a declaration of war!

Slowly the beam of energy subsided revealing Naruto in all his splendour. The village he once stood in. Gone, completely destroyed leaving nothing but a crater behind. Stalking forwards, Naruto allowed his magic to lead him towards the nearby bandit camp. The very same bandit camp that had troubled his village for centuries. The very same bandit camp that had killed his parents.

Every year they came to his village, raping, murdering and pillaging before leaving. Half of the villages population was the product of rape.

His rage screamed at him and Naruto allowed it to lead him. Exiting from the clearing he saw men cheering drunkedly as one or two men would rape a woman at the same time. From his body an aura of black flames burst forth and wrapped around him like a cloak.

"Look what we have here boys." One of the nearby bandits said as he drew his sword, pointing it in his direction. "A little baby all alone looking for his mummy." The Bandit mocked causing the others to laugh.

"Get lost kid before we decide to kill you." Another one said as more and more bandits drew their swords, each of them trying to threaten him. Naruto simply smirked at them, his mind completely clouded by rage. He didn't know who was innocent or who was a bandit. All he knew was this tickling sensation in the back of his neck. A voice in his head. Constantly telling him to kill. It started off as a whisper but it slowly got louder and louder until it was screaming at him.

And Naruto was more than willing to listen to what the voice in his head screaming.

" **Th** e **Re** 's **A l** i **Tt** l **E v** o **Ic** e **In** m **Y h** e **Ad** t **El** l **In** g **Me** t **O w** a **Lk** a **Wa** y." All the bandits were positively creeped out as they heard the young eight year old boy speak. His voice was distorted, as if multiple voices were speaking at the same time. Many even took a frightful step backwards as they watched the kid walk towards them with his smile and eyes screaming for blood. " **Bu** t **It** 's **Ju** s **T a** w **Hi** s **Pe** r **Co** m **Pa** r **Ed** t **O t** h **E o** t **He** r **Vo** i **Ce** t **Ha** t' **S s** c **Re** a **Mi** n **G f** o **R y** o **Ur** b **Lo** o **D!"**

"What the fuck is wrong with this kid!" One bandit exclaimed in fear. The fear mad Naruto's smile grow wider.

"I don't know, but it's just a kid. Kill him!" Many men nodded their head and charged forwards with a roar. Naruto watched in amusement as their blades melted until they were too short to cut him. All of the bandits that had charged at him stumbled until they came to a stop and looked at their swords in shock.

One man finally gathered up the courage and charged once more. The others followed. Naruto found it amusing watching the sheep follow one another. Like the say went, it was like leading sheep to slaughter or however it went.

As soon as they were mere inches away from him, their skin and bone already beginning to melt but they were too far off balance to stop. As soon as they were, Naruto's eyes widened and the black flames burst out and consumed everything within a five mile radius. Animals, trees, bandits, innocents, everything and everyone was consumed and instantly reduced to ash.

But he didn't care.

No.

All he cared about was his sister.

And she was gone.

 **A/N: Like I said, this is just a prologue. If any of you would like too continue this story then please let me know.**


End file.
